


#3: Audience

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Series: (I want you to) pick me up [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MONTEEN, Multi, award show shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: Everyone likes an appreciative audience.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: (I want you to) pick me up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	#3: Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this was the [Monsta X Dramarama performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOnTFOQanhU&ab_channel=MnetK-POP) at the 2017 MAMA in Japan with the very memorable ending
> 
> And [this is Jeonghan’s reaction to that ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pc2bCAlPDA&t=0s&ab_channel=M2).

“Who _are_ you messaging, hyung?” Seungkwan says as he throws himself onto the couch in their dressing room beside Jeonghan. “You’ve been engrossed in your phone for last 20 minutes.”

He tries to sneak a look at the screen over Jeonghan’s shoulder, but the older boy blocks him easily with an outstretched arm, warning him off with his most imperious glare. 

“Just making plans with a friend for after,” he says nonchalantly. 

“Right, a ‘friend’,” Seungkwan says cheekily, air quotes apparent. “A certain friend who just showed the stadium his incredibly hot body?”

“I said, it’s none of your business,” Jeonghan says, getting up. “I won’t be long, let manager-nim know I’ll be right back if he comes looking.”

He finds Hoseok easily, waiting for him right where he said he would. 

“So you liked the stage, huh?” Hoseok says, grinning. “M2 have uploaded the video of your reaction already.”

Jeonghan fights the urge to blush. “Who said my appreciation was for you? Hyunwoo-hyung looked even more impressive than usual with his gun show.”

Hoseok just laughs delightedly. “Yeah he totally did,” he agrees. Then he casts a sly look over at Jeonghan and says, “Want you own private show? Pretty sure I could convince hyung to replay the moment for the prettiest boy we know.”

“Oooh, don’t let Minhyuk hear you say that,” Jeonghan says. Then, in the most casual tone of voice he can muster, he adds, “I guess I should show my appreciation to hyung in person. You can come along too if you like.”

“How generous of you,” Hoseok says drily, but he loops his arm through Jeonghan’s as they start hunting down Hyunwoo in the crowd.


End file.
